


Kitten

by Homosexy



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Cherik - Freeform, D/s, Kinky, M/M, Smut, kind of orgasm denial I guess, pain play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 05:03:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2800550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Homosexy/pseuds/Homosexy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles and Erik get... Kinky</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kitten

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you like this. I included the cute cuddling afterward because I (correct me if I am wrong) am pretty sure some form of aftercare is an essential to a D/s relationship in the bedroom. I don't know a huge amount about bdsm and related concepts but I've tried my best and sincerely hope I did a good job. As ever, thanks for reading, enjoy and kudos/comments highly appreciated.

Charles is suspended from the ceiling facing the floor, hands behind his back and legs spread really quite wide. Erik paces round him, grinning with a glint in his eye. His precious darling, buck naked and tied up helpless... he can feel his erection already growing but he resists the urge to simply take Charles there and then. As Erik opens a drawer of his writing desk, Charles unconsciously swallows with nervous anticipation. It doesn't go unnoticed by Erik and he deliberately pauses as he takes the feather out the draw, acting as if perusing a selection of chocolates even though he has it all planned. Slowly, he shuts the draw and even then conceals from Charles what he has just removed from it. Charles can't see what it is, can only hear Erik pace round behind him. Erik smacks Charles right on the buttcheek. Charles winces, but he's starting to grow hard. Two, three, four... the slaps continue right up to twenty (and Charles is noticeably aroused now)

"Alright, darling?" Erik asks, managing to sound menacing

"Mhmm" Charles murmurs

"I'm sorry, was that a yes master? I didn't hear you" Erik says coldly, slapping Charles again

"Yes Master" Charles replies meekly

"I see you're already hard, kitten" Erik smiles mirthlessly and as he lightly strokes it down Charles' penis, that's when Charles knows it's a feather. His whole body shudders in response to the teasing tickle. Erik moves the feather round, tickling just behind Charles' balls. Charles moans extra-loudly, attempting to entice Erik into giving him some real pleasure, but Erik's having none of it. As Charles thinks he might have succeeded, feeling Erik's warm breath on his buttcheeks, he cries out in pain: Erik has bitten at his flesh. And he doesn't stop, he trails love bites all over Charles arse, though perhaps with more biting force than really necessary. It hurts, fuck it hurts but Charles can't deny that he enjoys it. And all the while, through this pain, that feather is still tickling his cock. Teasing, tentative, tantalizing. Charles tries to move into it more, but Erik merely moves the feather away, chuckling to himself.

"So desperate, princess" he murmurs, then licks the patch of skin between Charles' balls and arsehole, "Beg for it, I dare you"

"Please" Charles' voice is cracking "Please"

"Alright, I suppose that's not a bad effort" Erik returns to the drawer, "Maybe you deserve a little fun". This time, he lets Charles see the small silver bullet vibrator, lets him watch as he lubes it up and walks slowly round behind Charles to his exposed, vulnerable arsehole. Charles braces himself and inhales a little sharply because it's cold and a shock to say the least, but seeing as it's not that big, he quickly becomes accustomed to its presence. Then Erik turns it on. Charles' moans echo loudly through the room. Erik resumes brushing Charles' balls and inner thighs with the feather, making the bound man twitch and shiver with pleasure. Remote control in hand, Erik ups the intensity of the vibration for a second, only to bring it down to the lowest setting and make his touches with the feather sparser. Then Erik gets on his knees. Charles is excited but wary-it was not going to be straightforward, he knew. Lazily, almost absentmindedly, Erik pulls on some of the rope binding Charles, making other bits dig into the man’s skin. He moves the rope a little, burning parts of it across his lover’s skin. He stops and runs his hands up Charles’ inner thighs, dragging his nails gently. Suddenly, he slaps Charles hard, dangerously close (or so Charles felt) to the man’s erection. And then again, even closer. Erik subtly increases the strength of the vibrator as he increases the strength of his blows. When Charles’ thighs are red and raw, he stops and looks at them with a feeling of satisfaction. Erik now turns his attention to Charles’ penis. He just licks it, barely creating any contact between it and his tongue. Nevertheless, Charles is very responsive, eliciting a dark chuckle from Erik. Indeed, the former is very surprised when Erik takes him in his mouth-too kind of him surely. And his misconceptions are right.

Erik gently bites and Charles shouts out in pain, but he’s still enjoying it.

“You’re so twisted” Erik murmurs, “Getting off from this pain”

“You get off from it too Sir” Charles replies, his defiance ruined by how breathy and desperate his voice is.

“Now now Kitten, remember your places” Erik grins, then gently bites again. Charles curses loudly, but he feels close to coming from the vibrator in his arse. However, Erik is well aware of this and he turns the vibrator off all together, then takes it out. And when he does, he pulls it out so Charles can feel every centimetre, even if it is a small vibrator. As he paces round Charles, Erik slowly pulls his erection out, slowly stroking it.

“Take me in your mouth” he says abruptly, then slaps Charles round the face “Make yourself useful”

“Yes Master” Charles tries to continue but before he can say anymore, Erik thrusts straight into Charles’ open mouth. The aggressive manner doesn’t stop and Charles thinks he might pass out if Erik doesn’t stop being so violently relentless. His dizziness increases and he tries to breathe through his nose, but then suddenly Erik pulls out.

“Time for the main event, princess” He says with a cold excitement. Charles suppresses any visible signs of excitement, just in case Erik has other ideas. He hears, rather than sees Erik open a condom and put it on. Charles continues to act disinterested, but he can barely contain his excitement as he hears Erik pacing toward him. The walk from the drawer to him takes an age for Charles and he’s sure Erik is drawing it out for his own enjoyment because he knows Charles is squirming inside. And then Erik is entering him, albeit at the slowest pace possible. He keeps going (grinning as he does) until he’s completely in and his balls are touching Charles. Then at the same agonising pace, he pulls out until he’s almost not in at all. Charles is just wondering how long this torture will continue when Erik violently rams into him and he cries out in both pain and pleasure.

There the tone is set: Erik continues at an alarmingly fast pace that has Charles thinking he might pass out.

“Do you want to come, princess?” Erik asks, voice rough and breathy yet still somehow menacing

“Yes, I would like to Master” Charles half moans

“Beg for it, kitten” Erik orders, continuing to thrust in and out aggressively.

“Please…” Charles’ breathing is ragged and he can barely speak “Let me come Master, please let me come.”

“Alright, I suppose” Erik can’t really sound lazy or half-hearted while he’s pounding Charles like a demon but he tries, then takes Charles’ penis in his hand and begins to jack him off while still fucking him harder and harder. As Charles starts to twitch and moan involuntarily, Erik slows down his hand movements just a touch, keeping Charles in the brink but not quite letting him orgasm.

“Please… Master Please…” Charles just manages to beg. But Erik doesn’t change his moments, keeping Charles stuck. The latter thinks it might be the worst agony he’s ever endured and just when he’s sure he can’t take any more edging, Erik speeds up again, pushing him over. As small white flecks hit the floor, Erik pulls out and takes off the condom. At a furious pace, he strokes his own erection. Charles can feel the warm, sticky liquid land on his buttcheeks as Erik comes on him.

 

* * *

 

 

“You alright?” Erik asks gently, cuddling Charles close to him under the duvet

“Just fine” Charles smiles, closing his eyes and losing himself in Erik’s scent

“I love you a lot, you know that” Erik murmurs, smiling down at Charles.

“And you know I love you a lot” Charles gently kisses Erik on the lips and squeezes him a little. As the two continue to simply just lie in bed hugging each other with Charles slowly falling asleep, Erik ponders just how lucky he is to have someone like Charles. How amazing it is to have someone who loves and cares that much. Well, it's a good job he loves and cares for Charles all that much too.


End file.
